It's a fallen angel I see
by soreta
Summary: A string of serial killers bring the partners to the deserts of Arizona, where things turn even crazier when Judgment Day arrives. Who is to live and who is to be banished forever in hell? No offense is meant to any who read this!
1. Death of the angels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

It was nearing 110 degrees as the man drove down the road. He glanced at the unconscious woman in the seat beside him. The wind blew her hair back beautifully. She was an angel, and for that she would have to die. He couldn't let her help the Lord banish him to hell come Judgment day. He turned onto a road and listened to the rocks as they flew from the tires spinning over them. Sweat was already beginning to bead on his forehead from the sweltering heat. The woman hadn't taken the water he gave her back at his place so she wouldn't last that much longer in this sun.

Finally, he arrived at a graveyard. It consisted of twenty-two graves, all of them angels. This was the last angel he needed to be safe again and she needed to be buried today. Twenty-three. It was considered sacred by fallen angels. He had been doing this for twenty-three years now, today marking that year. The date was June 6th, 2006. In other words: 666. It would allow him to remain free through Judgment day and be allowed to stay on Earth instead of go to hell.

He turned off the engine and went to the trunk to pull out a shovel. He began to dig the last hole. Thirty minutes past, and his clothes were almost completely soaked in sweat. The hole was almost four feet deep and he decided it was enough. He tossed his shovel aside and walked to the car to put his last angel, Temperance Brennan, to rest.


	2. When the young suspects the elder

**Disclaimer: still not mine!**

--Two weeks earlier—

"Bones, pack your bags! We're going to Arizona."

She rolled her eyes as she signed the last page of her paperwork. "Can't they send the body here?"

Booth grimaced, "It's not one body. Three separate areas, 69 bodies total. Forensics believe we might have multiple serial killers. A total of 91 people have been missing, some of them going back thirty years, and they're hoping we can identify the bodies and help catch these killers."

Brennan sighed and got up, "When is our flight?"

"It takes off at 8:15 tonight."

"I would have liked more time to prepare, but I'll deal with it."

"That's my girl," Booth smiled.

"I'm not your girl, Booth." She sauntered past him to her office door, "I'll see you tonight then."

He snapped his finger and pointed it at her, "Yeah, tonight." He sighed as she left. It was time for him to find that flashy tie of his.

* * *

That evening, Booth and Brennan had managed to make it to the airport in one piece, after managing to avoid several car wrecks. The day was filled with disasters. Car wrecks lined the streets and all across the radios and news reports were news of 23 plane crashes on that day. Nobody had a clue as to what was causing all of these wrecks. This wasn't just in D.C. either. It was nationwide, but it wasn't terrorist attack like many people had feared. It appeared to be just accidents. Now, Booth and Brennan were stranded at the airport until the roads opened up once again.

They were there for an entire week. After a few days after that disastrous day, the roads had been only opened for cleanup crew, and now, thankfully, it was mostly cleared and safe to drive through. As they drove through the multiple states, they had mostly stayed quiet, immersed in their own thoughts of what had happened the previous week. It was morning on June 4th when they finally arrived in the small southern town of Arizona.

Of course, Brennan had insisted on going to look at the bodies as soon as their belongings were in their hotel room and they had taken much needed showers. Within thirty minutes they had found the police station and made their way to the site. There were graves covering much of the ground and then heavily decomposed bodies hanging from the branches of the free trees that were in the area. Brennan decided to start with the bodies hanging from the trees.

"Female, Caucasian, adolescent, 13-16 years old. She most likely died due to strangulation."

"You mean she was hanged before she was dead?"

Brennan nodded and moved throughout the other bodies, "Many of them appear to be adolescents, both male and female, and a few of these people look like they were in their twenties. All of them appear to have died by strangulation."

"Wow, this guy was crazy. Wonder with he did with his buried victims."

"Well we'll just have to dig them up."

One of the officers interrupted them, "I'd strongly advice against it at this time of day."

Booth's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

The officer rolled his eyes, "In case you haven't noticed, it's over 100 degrees out here now. I'd recommend you come back after five this evening when it starts to cool off, and if you want to work here in the morning, you'd better get up early. It gets hot fast out here in the desert."

Brennan sighed in defeat. She almost did laugh, though, when she noticed Booth had taken off his suit jacket and unbuttoned many of the buttons on his shirt. However, she could feel her sweat already starting to make her clothes stick to her body so they left as soon as they could to go back to the hotel room and shower once again.

* * *

A few hours later, Booth found himself at the one church the town had. With all the craziness of the past two weeks, he had forgotten that it was Sunday. He sat in one of the pews and prayed for his usual, and this time, included a prayer that all of the families and friends of the victims of both the murders and the accidents found the closure they needed.

A sudden voice startled him out of his praying, "Hey, you're one of those guys from the FBI that's solving the case of those dead people , right?"

Booth looked up and saw a young boy, nearing his teenage years. He noticed the vestments the boy wore and realized immediately that he was an altar boy. "How did you know that?"

"It's a small town; everybody knows everything whether it is meant to be a secret or not."

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"To give you some information." The boy sighed, "Father Wormwood. Five years ago, I was out in the desert playing with some of my friends when I noticed him picking up a stranded young woman off the side of the road. A few hours later, I saw him pass by the same spot with that woman, but she seemed to be asleep. I never saw that woman again. Exactly a year later, I see him pick up another woman and I decide to follow him. He goes back to his house with her, and when he comes back out, he's carrying her back to his car as she too is asleep. I lost him on his way to where ever he was going but she too I never saw that woman ever again. It's been the exact same, every June 6th. A stranded woman on the road, he picks her up, takes her somewhere and is never seen again."

"Wait a minute," Booth stopped him. "Do you believe he is kidnapping them?"

The boy nodded, "If he's continuing what he's been doing these past few years, it'll happen again in two days. He's pretty secretive and you only see him during Mass, and after that he seems to disappear until next Sunday."

"Where does he pick these women up?" Booth asked, completely alert. If he could get rid of a serial killer almost immediately after arriving he'd be happier.

"Mostly either on Indian Route 32 or Indian Route 232. It's around the Tucson-Ajo Highway."

Booth rose from his seat immediately and ran towards the door yelling, "Thanks!"

A second later the boy was left alone in shock. He replied, "You're welcome," to no one in particular.


	3. Death hangs around every corner

**Disclaimer: Bones has never been mine nor will it ever.**

"Booth, calm down! The world isn't going to end if you can't get a hold of the court to get that warrant," Brennan sighed, hands on her hips.

"Bones! If we don't stop him now, he could kill another girl in two days!"

"You said it just now Booth; we have two days. Now, calm down, and let's think this over. There has to be another way we can get the facts to make sure he is kidnapping these girls without a warrant that isn't illegal."

Booth collapsed in the arm chair and sighed in frustration. "What do you suggest then?"

She thought for a minute, "The altar boy you spoke to said that he picks up stranded girls on June 6th."

He knew where this was going, "No! Don't even think about it!"

"Booth, it could work!"

"No! I'm not going to just hand you over to a killer."

"I can take care of myself. In the meantime, it would help us narrow down one suspect."

"Fine, but this is only as a last resort."

Brennan grinned in satisfaction and went to her room and Booth rolled his eyes. Why did she have to win every argument?

* * *

No other ideas came to their minds minus breaking in to Father Wormwood's house but sadly, Brennan's idea was safest. On the morning of June 6th, Booth had dropped Brennan off a few miles away from the highway on Indian Route 232 after telling her to call him when she had the evidence or if there was no evidence.

After an hour of waiting, Brennan started to get worried that he wouldn't come. She was about to pull out her phone when she saw a blue convertible come around the corner. The man behind the wheel stopped in front of her.

"You need a ride to town?" he asked.

Brennan noticed he was wearing a priest's clothing so she assumed he was Father Wormwood. She smiled, "Thanks."

They drove on for a few minutes when Wormwood mentioned, "I need to stop by my house for a minute, would you like a drink?"

Brennan nodded.

A few minutes later Brennan was sat down at the table and he poured her a glass of water. She still had a small smile, but it quickly fell from her face once he left the room. Silently, she walked down a hallway and looked in each of the rooms. There was nothing out of the ordinary, until she reached the last room. Newspapers clippings covered the walls. All of them had to do with some of the missing girls. Many of them had writing and drawing on them. R.I.P. and dead covered all of the pictures and some were connected by circles.

She pulled out her phone to call Booth when a cloth appeared over her mouth, smothering her. She tried to fight when she realized it was soaked in chloroform, but within seconds she was unconscious and Father Wormwood had picked her up to take her to the car.


	4. The beginning of the end

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me!**

A man in white robes ran across the room, seemingly in a hurry. The woman whom he was running to glanced up worriedly.

"Erik, is everything alright?"

Erik shook his head and handed her a letter. "Give this to him, okay?"

"What's going on?"

He sighed, "It's huge Bethany. Wormwood has done it again."

"Oh no!" she gasped. "Who is it this time?"

"It's Temperance."

"Oh my. I haven't seen her in over 30 years and he wants to kill her? I hope he burns in hell."

"Or hope that He comes up with a good idea to stop him from becoming safe."

"He'll come up with a good idea. He always does."

"Glad you think so," a voice boomed throughout the room. Another man had appeared from the door behind Bethany. "I'm aware of the events on Earth. I need you two to help finish up with the preparations. It seems Judgment day will have to come sooner than expected."

Bethany and Erik nodded, knowing exactly what they had to do.

* * *

The phone rang and Booth, hoping it was Brennan, answered. However, he was wrong.

"Sir, Wormwood has your friend. There's a dirt road that connects to Indian route 23 that you can find by looking for two dead maple trees on either side of the road. You must save her before he kills her if we are not able to stop him ourselves."

The line went dead before Booth could even ask who the guy was. After a moment of shock, he rushed to his car and looked for the trees the stranger had mentioned with only one thought in mind. He had to save his partner.

* * *

Wormwood had finished with the hole and was wiping his brow after the hard work. Temperance was still unconscious in the car, though he knew that she would wake up soon if he didn't bury her now. He tossed his shovel aside and went to the car and started dragging her to the hole. He set her down next to it and looked around as he had gotten the feeling he was being watched. He saw nothing and bent down to grab Brennan's hands again, however when he got back up, there was two people in front of him that he immediately recognized as Erik and Bethany, two powerful angels from Heaven. However a third appeared in front of the two of them that struck fear into Wormwood's mind. The archangel, Michael.

Booth then arrived and he saw the three people standing in front of Wormwood, who was still gripping Brennan's hands. He watched in shock as he realized that the three people were angels. Erik and Bethany grabbed the other's hands and threw their free hands in the air. Out of the 22 graves and Temperance's body, rose the 23 angels. Wormwood watched in horror as the angels circled around him. Temperance walked towards Bethany and Erik to stand beside them. Together, all 25 angels gripped hands, light flowing freely from them.

"You have a chance to repent for your sins, Wormwood. It's your choice," Michael said calmly as the angel's light surrounded them.

Wormwood, on the other hand, shook fearfully, but his eyes turned fiery red and he growled, "Lucifer will live forever! I have sworn to stay by his side, and I will continue to do so."

Michael bowed his head, "So be it."

The light grew hot, hotter than the weather in the middle of southern Arizona, but yet, it did not burn Booth. However, Wormwood certainly felt the heat. His robes burned and underneath the flames the numbers 666 and 23 were written all over his body, marking him with the Mark of the Beast. He screamed in agony as he burst into flames and then there was no more. Some of his ashes flew off with the wind, and the rest of them became one with the earth.

All but one of the angels took off to then find the rest of the fallen angels and the people wearing the Mark of the Beast. Temperance stayed behind and entered back into her body. Booth, who finally was able to move again, rushed over next to her and was relieved to see she was breathing. Slowly her eyes opened and both of smiled, and Booth pulled her into a tight hug.

"Booth, right now, I'm fine, but I won't be if you keep hugging me like that."

He pulled back and gave her a small smile, "I'm just glad you're okay. I though I was going to lose you."

She kissed him softly on the cheek much to his shock. "I'm still here. Don't you worry."

He thought for a minute and asked, "How does someone who doesn't believe in religion turn out to be an angel?"

Brennan burst into laughs and Booth soon followed.

"To tell the truth," she said in between laughs, "I have absolutely no clue. All I do know is that I have been one for hundreds of years."

"Wow," Booth sat back in the dirt. "Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

"Of course it isn't. What makes you think it is?"

"The fact that my best friend and partner is an angel, I found out that religion really is real and not something that a bunch of people just believe in without really knowing."

"It's a lot to deal with in just an hour, huh?"

"You have no idea."

They moved to lean on each other in exhaustion. Then Brennan reminded Booth, "Remember, this is only the beginning."

He growled and then leaned his head back against his partner's shoulder. This was going to be one extremely long day.


	5. Breaking point

**Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine.**

Brennan had entered her hotel room, and tossed her bag onto the couch. It had been an extremely hot day, and she was sweating like hell. Brennan turned to go find Booth. Her job today was to make sure he stayed safe. She glanced at the time and noticed it was 6:66. A few seconds later, she did a double take. 6:66 wasn't a real time!

"Booth!" she called, hoping he would answer. He didn't and Brennan began to panic.

She rushed through each room, searching for him, getting the undeniable feeling that something was terribly wrong, and with the recent events, there could be no way it was the usual. When she finally reached the last room, his room, she found him. A demon, who's face and body were disfigured and had the stench of death surrounding him, was leaning over Booth's unconscious body. Tenticles that appeared to be made out of darkness instead of matter sprang from it's finger tips, one hand went to Booth's body and sucked the remaining life from it. The other hand went to Brennan's neck and lifted her up into the air. She squirmed and fought to get out of his grasp, but it was futile. The tenticles squeezed harder and the demon began saying something before her world went black.

Booth nearly swerved off the road when he saw his partner jump and wake up in the seat beside him. She looked frantic, scared and when she glanced at him, relieved. He pulled over and then placed his hand on her arm. She looked up at him as tears began to fall. Her dream, or more like nightmare, ran through her head. She had a lot of these kinds of dreams lately, most of them ended up really happening, and if this one was to become real, she didn't think she could handle it.

"You want to talk about it?" Booth asked her gently.

At first Brennan shook her head, but slowly, she began to nod. "There was a demon, Teldramyst." She sighed. "I had to keep you safe, but he got to you before I could."

"Hey," he pulled her closer. "It was just a dream. It won't happen."

She pulled away, "Booth, that's just the point! There is a high probability that it will happen, and to my knowledge, it'll be soon. This wouldn't be the first time I've had a premonition."

"Premonitions?"

She nodded again, "It all started in the early 1200's. I had a premonition of the buildings in the town were burning, and children were running everywhere. After waking up, I went out into the woods like I always did after a nightmare. When I came back, I saw exactly what I saw in my dream happening right in front of me. Then, I saw Teldramyst. He was behind the whole thing. He disappeared and I made an orphanage with the help of the remaining kids. I watched the town grow again and then random people became possessed by demons. However, none of the poeple inside my orphanage was ever possessed. It became a santuary. After the disaster, I told myself I would try my best to prevent those premonitions from coming true. So far I've managed to stop most of them."

Booth continued to listen silently as she finished her story. "There was one premonition that I could never forget. I had it so many more times over the past 800 years, and even more since just before I met you. That same dream I just had a few minutes ago, was the same premonition I've been having for the many past centuries." Booth stared in complete shock, unable to believe it. "Teldramyst is powerful; I might not be able to stop him, and if I can't, he will kill you."

He could tell that his partner wasn't making it up; it was completely serious. He glanced at the time and replied softly, "It's almost 7; we have five more hours and then we will be safe."

Two more tears dropped from her eyes, "That's plenty of time to kill you."

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel, she told Booth to go ahead inside, and she stayed outside for a few more minutes to think. When she went inside, her first thought was to check the time. 7:05. She sighed in relief, then turned her attention to the TV in which the news was on. They were doing a report on people throughout the world were being poisoned by the water supply. She gasped when she remembered Wormwood. She knew what his job was in the past, and immediately knew that his ashes had poisoned all the worlds water supply. Brennan turned to go tell Booth when she noticed the time again. It had once again said 7:05 but when it changed, it didn't just change the last number. All three numbers turned to 6:66.

Without hesitating, she ran into Booth's room and was once again greeted by the sight of Teldramyst standing over Booth's body. This time, she charged him, attempting to stop him from hurting Booth. Fortunately for him, but unfortunately for her, he focused all of his abilities on her. The tenticles from one hand gripped her around the neck while the other hand's wrapped around the rest of her body, making her immobile. She did the one thing she could do to possibly save her partner's life, and that she had thought she would never do during this entire life. She prayed.

Her prayer was answered by a blinding flash of light, but her world still faded to black.

* * *

"Booth, you need to wake up!" a male voice ordered from above him.

His eyes opened slowly, the bright light from the angel's wings nearly blinding him. When he came to his senses, he asked, "What happened? Where's Bones?"

The angel sighed and Booth's eyes finally grew used to the light and he recognized the angel as Michael. "Teldramyst took her to hell with him. I need your help to get her back."

"Of course I'll help, but what do you need my help for?"

"To convince Elzix to help us."

* * *

Elzix, it turned out, was another archangel, but one that was considered a rogue. He had a habit of meddling far more into human lives than other angels which was probably why he had agreed to help save Brennan so quickly. The three of them went to the gates of hell together, and prepared themselves for what was ahead. However, there was something tied to the gates that they all recognized immediately, and were all caught off guard by it.

It was the body of Temperance Brennan. Michael only confirmed what they had known.

"She is dead."


	6. Breaking free

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

Together the two archangels untied Brennan's body and opened the gates. While, they knew exactly what they were doing, Booth had no idea.

Michael noticed his confusion and told him, "Her body being placed here was just to scare us. While an angel's mortal body can be killed, the spirit can not. Somewhere in here is her spirit, highly likely still being tortured by the demons here."

"I thought angels couldn't be hurt," Booth told him.

"They can, however, they just can't die." Elzix looked toward the moon, which had just started rising and said hurriedly, "We need to get in there and out. We only have a few more hours to save her, or we'll all be stuck in there for the next thousand years."

They all walked silently throughout the dark halls. Not even the archangel's light could penetrate the darkness here. Thankfully, the two seemed to know the way, so Booth followed. However, when they finally reached a great hall that was carefully lit with fires, Booth paused. He didn't even notice as Michael and Elzix went off into another hallway. Booth wandered along the wall: something had seemed to call him. He came across another room and peeked inside. Fire lined the outside of the room, and in the middle, was a large stone pillar surrounded by lava, a bridge leading to it, and attached to the stone was what looked like a demon. The demon was calling him. He turned around and finally noticed Michael and Elzix was no where to be seen. However, instead of going off into the only other hallway to find them, he turned back to the demon. The voice the demon had sounded familiar, though Booth could not place it.

The demon had tenticles coming from the back. It wasn't until the demon flashed with white energy did he recognize the demon. The demon was Temperance, transfigured by the demons here in hell. The tenticles were now easily recognized as her wings after the transformation.

Now, he that he stepped into the room could he understand her, "Booth! Help me out of here. You must hurry before the demons come back!"

He looked back again, but there was no sign of the archangels. Slowly, he walked forward, towards the bridge. It looked rickity and old, but once he put a foot on the first piece of wood, he knew it would hold his weight. He could see now that there was a crystal, blood red in color, stuck in her chest. As there was nothing else binding her to the stone pillar, he assumed the crystal was tying her to the stone.

"Hurry! Please hurry!" she begged, still struggling against the crystal's energy, the flashes happening much more rapidly now.

As soon as he reached the pillar, he grabbed a hold of the crystal. He gave it a tug, but it was in her body pretty tightly. He was preparing himself to pull harder when suddenly, he heard another Temperance's voice yell out, "No, Booth!"

He spun around to see a tendricle of light wrap around him and pull him away from the demon he thought was Temperance. The real Temperance was with Michael and Elzix, all who had just found him in the room. The demon screamed in fury, the scream was so high pitched, Booth thought his ear drums would have burst.

When the scream ended Michael immediately grabbed Booth's arm tightly, "Do you know what you almost set loose against the world?"

He shook his head, but when he looked at the demon for the last time, he remembered something he had once read in the bible as a kid. The devil had the ability to shapeshift into anything, from another demon to an angel. This demon was the devil, and Booth had almost set him free before he could be made sure he was trapped in hell for the next thousand years.

All he could say was, "Oh, shit."

Temperance grabbed his arm and quickly informed them, "It's getting close to midnight; we need to get out of here."

* * *

--What happened to Temperance--

She was lying in a cell, exhausted from their latest torture treatments. Teldramyst, it turned out, was a good friend of Wormwood. Together, the two of them had poisoned her mortal body, laughing as her as her body convulsed in pain, she dealt with hallucinations, and the taunts they would throw at her. To make matters worse, everything was completely dark. All she could see was her body, and it wasn't a pretty sight. She never knew if they were close by, waiting for the perfect time to hurt her further, or down the hallway, laughing with some other demon friends.

Brennan heard a noise by the door of her cell and attempted to stand, but was knocked down again forcefully. Wormwood and Teldramyst were back again. She felt someone kneel down beside her and tried to fight whoever it was, but in her weakened state, she couldn't do much. A sharp nail scraped down her cheek, and she shivered. The nail moved further down her body until it reached just above her stomach when it started to dig farther into the skin. Brennan attempted to stay silent, so they could not gain pleasure from her pain. However, she couldn't help but cry out when a liquid was slowly being poured onto her body that burned hotter than lava. Their laughs filled the room as her cries turned into a hiss. Suddenly the laughs were strangled as two beams of light filled the cell, and wrapped around their necks. Michael and Elzix rushed in, swords drawn.

Even though angels powers were weakened some here, these two were still not to be trifled with, and in the act of kidnapping Temperance, consider them trifled with. They fought, darkness and light connecting in battle. After what seemed like hours, but was actually minutes, Wormwood and Teldramyst were finally weakened enough for their souls to be captured and tied to the crystals that the archangels' blades created. Within seconds, both of the demons were stuck to the wall through the crystals and Elzix was kneeling next to Temperance, healing her.

"Where's Booth?" she asked once she was able to stand up again without risk of falling over.

Michael spun around and growled when he didn't see Booth, "Damn the devil. Booth must have fallen behind at the great hall!"

All three angels hurried as fast as they could back to the great hall. They just had to find Booth before he set the devil free. And their time was running out!


	7. Resolution

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

They ran as fast as possible towards the gates. With less than hour until the gates were sealed shut, they had to hurry. However, the occupants of hell weren't that willing to let them go so easily. They dodged through the passages, left and right, and finally after the long journey, the gates were finally in sight. With a burst of speed they grew closer to the gates, as they slowly began to close. Suddenly, Brennan tripped and cried out.

"My foot is stuck!"

Booth came running back to help her, but it was futile. The rock nor her foot moved. He glanced back at the gate; it was halfway closed. He whipped out his gun and shot the rock, shattering it. Brennan managed to get out and together they managed to make it outside. They collasped on the ground just as the gates connected with a loud clang. Michael and Elzix disappearedMinutes later, the two of them were finally able to breathe normally and they looked around.

They stared at the land around them in awe. They weren't looking at the desert that they had been in previously, but instead a large grassy plain, with trees and bushes scattered around, seemingly random. They were still in Arizona; the mountains told them that. The area was so full of life. It was completely different.

Booth and Brennan started to make their way back to the town. After about a half hour of walking, she asked, "Why did you come back to help me? You could have been stuck down there."

Booth glanced at her, "We came down there for you, and there was no way I was going to ever leave without you. I made a promise to you that I would never leave you, and I intend to keep that promise."

She gave him a small smile and placed her hand on his arm, "Thanks."

Suddenly, the moment was ruined by the insistant ringing of Booth's cellphone. He looked at the caller I.D. and sighed when he saw it was Angela. He answered it and put it on speaker phone.

"What is it, Angela?"

"I have heard from either of you in the past 24 hours and I've been unable to reach you in the past five hours!"

"It's been a little crazy," Brennan told her.

"Good crazy or bad crazy?"

"A lot more bad than good," Booth replied.

"Was there something you wanted to tell us, Ange?"

She sighed, "I just wanted to make sure you both were okay. Apparently earlier yesterday, most of the entire world was poisoned. No one knows where it came from. Thankfully, it disappeared just as fast as it came."

"World-wide poisoning?" Booth glanced up worriedly at Brennan.

She thought for a minute, "It was on the news last night before Teldramyst showed up. If I had to guess, it was probably Wormwood's ashes that poisoned everyone. He did seem to enjoy poisoning people. I mean look what he did to me!"

"Whoa!" Angela interrupted. "Who did what to you?"

"It's a long story. We'll fill you in when we get back."

"Which will be?"

"Soon, Ange. I promise."

* * *

--A few days later--

Angela stared at her two friends in complete shock. So much had happened with them. They found Brennan was an angel that had premonitions, and had died. Booth had come close to dying as well. Then the talk of demons, fallen angels and Judgment day just blew her over the edge.

Hodgins just thought it was something the government had been covering up for hundreds of years. However, when they mentioned the number 23, he had been doing nothing but writing something in a notebook.

Zach was sceptic at first but Brennan completely believed what had happened to her. He wasn't going to completley believe it, even though he trusted his mentor, however, the mention that she was having her body sent to the Jeffersonian for burial, made him change his mind.

"Done!" Hodgins cried out in excitement.

Everyone glanced at his paper and all they saw were a bunch of numbers. Thankfully for them, he began to explain.

"You said that this Wormwood guy was obsessed with the number 23, and I remember watching this movie about it. Many people are obsessed with the number and I decided to do a little bit of math. The theory is that every signifigant event, date, name and time is connected to the number 23."

"So what exactly did you do?" Brennan asked him.

"I took all of our names, big events in history, I even connected Gormogon to the number 23!"

Suddenly everything on that paper made more sense.

"Let me show you Gormogon first. A through Z corresponds to the numbers 1 through 26. Gormogon- 7/15/18/13/15/7/15/14. 7+1+8+1+3+7+1+5+1+438 Gormogon has 8 letters. 38/8 4.75. 4x7 28, 28-5 23." He tossed his hands in the air. "King of the lab!"

Angela shook her head, "You, my dear husband to be, are crazy."

He grinned, "But that's what you love about me."


End file.
